Una oportunidad de vivir
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: kenshin tiene una oportunidad de enfrentar su pasado..para poder vivir el futuro. La pelea entre Kenshin Y battousai comienza..la pelea por la persona que amas. KyK.


**Una oportunidad de vivir. **

Kyoto.año 2004:

Como todos los días, me encuentro sentado en mi coche, observando la ventana de tu casa, en silencio, en complicidad de la noche. Resguardando tu sueño ¿acaso alguna vez soñaste conmigo? Desearía estar dentro de tu mente, para conocer cada pensamiento tuyo... aunque más me gustaría estar, es dentro de tu corazón, así sentir el latir de el, cuando me ves. si es que alguna vez has sentido algo por mí.

Te he amado en silencio durante ya. 4 años; donde siempre me he comportado tan solo como un amigo... un fiel amigo, que ha escuchado cada uno de tus más grandes secretos, los que tu mente te permite decir. Te has desahogado miles de veces en mis hombros, y yo me he quebrado cada noche en la cual te abrazaba mientras consolaba tus lagrimas... mi corazón dio un gran vuelco al enterarme de que amabas a otro. perdóname Koishii, por no haberte hablado bien por muchos días, es que cualquier ilusión se me había borrado esa tarde.

Pero finalmente estaba regresando, sé bien que sufriste cuando el te rechazo..y se bien lo que el me dijo cuando lo vi en la practica de fútbol._...solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella se de cuenta, a quien realmente ama, sabes bien que es despistada._ Vi como Sano me decía eso mientras se sacaba sus zapatos para poder vestirse con el nuevo equipo. Me sonrió, el era mi amigo en todos los aspectos y sabia mas que nadie mis sentimientos hacia ella. _kaoru no le pertenece a nadie mas que a ti_

Ojala fuera cierto Sano, yo se bien que solo le pertenezco a ella, pero ella realmente será que esta enamorada de mi mejor amigo??

Aunque hoy me demostró lo contrario, hoy paso algo que he deseado desde el primer momento en que la vi. Como no olvidar este día, me acuerdo cada detalle, estábamos los dos solos en el salón de la facultad haciendo el servicio que justo hoy nos tocaba a los dos y yo como siempre traía un ramo de jazmines al salón y las colocaba en el florero, solo lo hacia cuando estaba ella conmigo..me encantaban esas flores desde que sentí su esencia..pero no de las mismas flores. Su esencia a jazmines y su belleza incluso opaca en todos los sentidos al ramo que tengo en mis manos. Como siempre entre al salón y ella me saludo con su hermosa sonrisa. Como un tonto enamorado le entregue mi mas estúpida mirada de idiota..pero por suerte no se dio cuenta..para mi alivio total. Comenzamos cada uno a hacer sus tareas, pero yo a cada rato la observaba, estaba tan hermosa con el uniforme, la camisa recién planchada y ceñida a su cuerpo, resaltaba cada una de sus sensuales curvas, la pollera tableada, sus piernas delgadas y largas que estaban cubiertas por unas finas medias blancas y sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados...su rostro estaba muy natural, su piel suave como el mas delicado pétalo de rosa, estaba decorado con un poco de rubor carmesí, haciéndola verse sonrojada. Hoy tenia el cabello suelto, era poco común que ella lo llevara así, generalmente siempre usaba una coleta alta, y unos mechones descuidados que a hacían verse tierna.

Seguí como diez minutos pensando en lo hermosa que se veía cada día, y desearía ser yo el motivo por el cual ella se venia tan coqueta, aunque mi razón me decía lo contrario...yo no podía evitar sentir a mi corazón.

Vi como ella se subía a la silla para limpiar los estantes que no llegaba, pero en un descuido, se tambaleo.

Gracias a mis practicas constantes de Kendo, agudice mi velocidad, y decidí utilizarla, la tome de la cintura justo antes de poder hacer el mas mínimo contacto con el suelo.

Pensaba hacer algún comentario típico en mi, para que ella se molestara, pero sucedió algo extraño, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solamente nos quedamos ahí, viéndonos a los ojos, podía sentir el contacto de su respiración, agitada, en mi piel, y sus ojos hermosos mirándome, con un brillo especial, uno que nunca había visto en mi vida..

Note como ella acerco su mano y la apoyo en mi mejilla izquierda, acariciándola suavemente; un escalofrió recorrió por toda mi espalda, pero no pude mas, y sin pedirle permiso la bese, la bese como si fuera la ultima vez que lo arría, siendo un intruso..pero para mi sorpresa ella lo correspondió, y con la misma intensidad. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer toda su espalda, sentía la piel de ella a través de la camisa...y deseaba quitársela en ese momento, pero el timbre nos volvió a la tierra..y bruscamente nos separamos...ella comenzó a llorar, y salió del salón no sin antes pedirme perdón. Yo corrí hacia ella, tratando de alcanzarla...pero cuando salí del colegio, no la encontré por ningún lado...

Y ahora vuelvo a estar aquí...siento que ella sabe bien que la he estado visitando todas las noches, no se porque últimamente siento eso, siento q ella sabe mi secreto desde ya no se cuanto y que siempre quiso ocultarlo hasta aquel día en que lo siempre subo por la enredadera hasta la terraza de su habitación, con el jazmín en mi mano, espero que la luz se apague, cuando lo hace, me acerco finalmente hacia el balcón y coloco el jazmín en el suelo...para marcharme con una nueva ilusión, y con una nueva depresión por oprimir mis sentimientos.

_Pero algo me evita retirarme, algo que me sostiene fuertemente._

Su mano toma la mía, y cuando levanto, sorprendido mi mirada, ahí esta ella, mirándome a los ojos, estoy confundido, la tengo ahí, sonriéndome, y yo en vez de estar alegre por esa sonrisa...me pongo así...

perdóname- me susurra- perdóname por ocultártelo tanto tiempo- vuelve a susurrarme al lado de mi oído,- siempre te ame a ti- cuando termina de susurrar esas hermosas palabras, me mira nuevamente, no puedo evitar mi felicidad, mis años de dudas y depresiones habían valido la pena...ella me acababa de decir que me amaba!!

La abrace, mientras deje sentirle un desahogo completo, llore por felicidad, bese cada rincón de su cabello, aun sin mirarla y le repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que le amaba.

Y ella me lo respondía, una y otra vez lo hacia y sin cansarse...

Tome su suave rostro entre mis manos, y roce mis labios nuevamente con los de ella...es gracioso que al tan solo haberlos probado una sola vez, el deseo de besarlos nuevamente, es mucho mas grande de el de un adicto por su droga. había deseado esos suaves y dulces labios durante años, y ahora estaba loco por haberlos probado y haber sido privado momentáneamente de ellos. Pero le demostré que ahora me pertenecían, que esos labios recibirían cada una de mis caricias..

Como todo hombre quise mas, me sentía preso de la pasión, del deseo de sentir su cuerpo por debajo del camisón, que sentía que me pedía a gritos que se lo despojara... el espacio entre la oreja y el cuello ya me estaba tentando demasiado y sin pedirle permiso comencé a besarlo, jugando con el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisqueándolo, besándolo...

Y quería cada vez mas, especialmente por sentir los gemidos de ella, quería hacerla gemir mas y mas..un fuego se había apoderado de mi, al sentirla susurrar mi nombre, preso de la excitación.

Pero tenia miedo, miedo de lastimarla, miedo de obligarla, porque uno no puede jugar con la primera vez de una mujer.

Así que me detuve, no lo hice bruscamente, para no asustarla, solamente comencé a besarla suavemente, hasta terminar mis caricias y verla a los ojos. Note como me agradeció con la mirada el haberme detenido, se que aun no estaba lista, pero también sabia porque ella me lo dijo con su mirada, que ella me pertenecía.

_Como yo le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma a ella. Ella es mi dueña y yo seré su esclavo para toda la vida si es necesario._

La entendí, sabía que era su primera vez y me di cuenta de que necesitaba tiempo y yo se lo daría, todo el necesario.

_Porque ella sabia que yo siempre la esperaría, hasta el final._

Así que me marche, no sin antes volver a besar sus labios y repetirle cuanto la amo.

Oooooooo

Durante el camino a mi casa, no pude dejar de pensar en Kaoru, por fin ella sabia lo que yo sentía. Es increíble lo bien que se siente amar a alguien y ser correspondido.

Ahora haré lo imposible para que ella y yo estemos juntos por siempre y juro que Kaoru finalmente recibirá la felicidad que siempre deseo.

La calle esta repleta de autos, hoy será uno de esos días en el cual uno queda atascado durante horas pero no me importa, en absoluto..porque nada podrá arruinar este día.

BUM.

OOOOOOOO

Me despierto y me encuentro con una cantidad de gente amontonada. Policías, médicos, todos estaban al rededor de mi. Me levanto y doy unos cuantos pasos, pero nadie se mueve..siguen mirando el lugar donde yo estaba. Siento frió y no se porque. Me acerco hacia donde esta amontonada la gente..y lo que veo ahí me aterroriza...

Ahí estoy yo, en la calle, bañado en sangre, producido por una bala en mi pecho. Acaso es una broma?? O una pesadilla...trato de tocar a los paramédicos pero mi mano los traspasa...que me esta pasando...acaso estoy...

Muerto- esa voz, yo la conozco...no puede ser que sea ella. Giro para encontrarme con el emisor de aquellas palabras y la veo. Ahí, con su cabello castaño largo y su sonrisa angelical.

Tomoe- le susurro, para ir corriendo a abrazarla, era un sueño, mi hermana estaba lo había soñado durante años, después de su muerte....

Ella me abraza y siento su piel, esta fría, como la mía, la observo bien...y recuerdo lo que me dijo anteriormente- estoy muerto?

Ella siente con su cabeza- pero aun eres muy joven- me dice con un gran aire de tristeza.

Es injusto- grito desesperadamente- ahora que por fin estaba comenzando a ser feliz...me muero!

Tranquilízate, si has muerto es por un motivo- me susurra mientras me abraza.

Que motivo...separarme de ella?

El motivo es con ella- me mira fijamente- debes protegerla..

Pero como puedo hacerlo si estoy muerto?

Primero debes aprender muchas cosas hermanito- comienza a caminar- sígueme por favor.

La sigo en su caminata, sin decir nada, era hermoso volver a verla..pero estas circunstancias no eran las mejores. Ahora mi mente solo posaba en Kaoru, mis amigos, mi familia..mi vida. Me llevo hasta el hospital...donde caminaban cientos de personas, algunas que nos saludaban, al parecer estaban muertos como nosotros...muerto..no me gusta esa idea para nada...

Todos tenemos un motivo por nuestra muerte hermano...y la tuya debes descubrirla- rompio tomoe el silencio que ambos habíamos creado.

No me interesa saber e motivo de mi muerte, lo único que quiero es estar vivo.

Kenshin, deberías pensar en que hacer ahora por los que te quieres, en vez de pensar en vivir, porque es imposible regresar después de haber muerto.- la observe mientras ella comenzaba a caminar, acaso seria así mi destino? Debería resignarme a esta muerto? decidí seguirla y entrando a otra habitación, los vi.

Mis padres lloraban desconsoladamente, mientras que Sano mi mejor amigo se acercaba a ellos, y mi madre le decía la noticia de que mi fin había llegado. Veo como sano golpea la pared, sin darse cuenta de que se había lastimado, porque pequeñas gotas de sangre estaban haciendo contacto con la pared.

Pobres mama y papa, ahora perdieron a otro de sus hijos- dijo Tomoe mostrando una tristeza- los extraño te extrañe a ti durante tantos años- una lagrima corre por su mejilla.

La abrazo, como siempre lo hice, cada vez que ella sufría. Le dije que todo estaba bien, aunque no lo era...deje que se desahogara, aunque el que también lo necesitaba era yo.

Una voz familiar me hizo romper el abrazo con mi hermana, era ella, la podía ver, estaba con el cabello suelto, despeinado, aunque la hacia verse hermosa igual, sus ojos hinchados por causa de las lagrimas y su rostro pálido; en ese momento quise abrazarla, pero apenas hice contacto con ella, la traspase, fue una sensación extraña y a su vez horrorosa...note como ella se paro en seco, al parecer me sintió, estaba segura...pero enseguida sano se acerco a ella, haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

Como esta el- pregunto Kaoru con su voz mas fina de normal.

Lo siento jo- chan- la voz de sano era como un hilo. Kaoru entendió lo que pasaba, y en medio del pasillo, se callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Se me partía el alma verla así, ella o se merecía todo ese sufrimiento. Mis padres fueron a abrazarla, aunque parecía que nadie podía darle consuelo.

Pobre Kaoru, ella es una de las que mas va a sufrir por tu partida- dijo Tomoe con una voz fina y pausada- ella siempre te amo.

Tu lo sabias?- pregunte.

Si, una hermana sabe bien quien es para su hermano, y Kaoru era solo para ti- se acercó a mi y beso mi frente- ahora vamos, tienes mucho que aprender.

Kaoru mi amor- dije antes de retirarme con mi hermana. Hacia no se donde, no se que cosas debía aprender, tenia tantas preguntas y no podía encontrar las respuestas por ningún lado.

oooooooOOOOOoooooo

Caminamos durante horas, veía gente que me saludaba, almas perdidas al igual que nosotros dos. Llegamos a un parque, y nos adentramos a un bosque, que no se porque me parecía tan familiar.

Hasta aquí te acompaño mi hermano- me dijo Tomoe, haciendo que yo la mirara confuso- espera que ahora viene tu verdadero maestro.

No dije nada, solo la abracé sin saber cuando volvería a hacerlo. Y me quede ahí, solo, entre la oscuridad rodeándome. Así me quede durante un buen rato, hasta que comencé a sentir unos pasos acercándose a mi.

Ahora yo seré tu guía- esa voz me parecía tan familiar, me gire a ver quien me hablaba y me sorprendí de una manera sobrenatural..ahí estaba yo, vestido extrañamente, pero a su vez tan familiarmente; no me sorprendia nada ay, su cabello largo atado en una cola alta y sus ojos ámbar...ahora recordaba cosas que ni las había vivido en esta epoca; recordaba a ese Kenshin Himura que lucho por la redención y a aquella criatura que estaba enfrente de mi

Battousai- susurre fríamente- tu serás mi compañía?

Así es- dijo el con su voz calculadora, la recordaba bien, porque yo antes de conocer a Kaoru era así, y en mi pasado fuimos uno- empecemos a caminar Himura.

Así comencé a seguirlo, no entendía bien porque me encontraba con Battousai, porque justo el? Acaso debía enfrentarme al pasado, como no lo había logrado por completo cuando había dejado de ser el? Acaso su sombra y recuerdo me persiguieron hasta el presente? Cuando paro de caminar noto un lago y me acercó hacia el, lo recodaba bien..aquella noche, antes de partir a Kyoto...

Puedo notar mi reflejo, pero no era que estaba muerto? Y ahí estaba yo, con el cabello largo, vestido con mi usual gi, con mi fiel espada al costado y aquella cicatriz que me traían miles de recuerdos....ahora recordaba..Tomoe, mi hermana...era la mujer que yo había amado antes de conocer a Kaoru...la mujer que mis manos le quitaron la vida.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a un lugar familiar para mi. El cementerio. Y ahí los vi, todas las personas que me conocías, vestidas de luto, incluso lloraban personas que apenas conocía. Mis padres, abrazados y sin consolación. Quería abrazarlos decir que estaba aquí, pero no podía, siempre ocurría lo mismo, no podía alcanzarlos.

Mis amigos, sano, Misao, Yahiko, Aoshi, Megumi y todos mis demás compañeros estaban ahí..también sufriendo..pero porque no la veía..porque ella no estaba ahí?

Siempre rodeado de amigos- dijo battousai burlándose- antes no eras así Himura.

Antes era tu Battousai, no entiendo porque me haces recordar todo mi pasado si ahora estamos en otra era.

Ya veras Himura...ya veras

Su respuesta aun no me convence, pero hay algo o mejor dicho alguien que me hace dejar de pensar en aquello. Y ahí esta ella, vestida completamente de negro, con su cabello suelto y su rostro triste como lo había visto en el hospital. Llevaba en sus manos un ramo de jazmines, perfectos y los que yo le había estando regalando durante ya no se cuantos años...

Todos la observan, pero ella no se percata de la mirada de nadie, al contrario llaga hacia la tumba y deposita el ramo en el ataúd, mientras que las lagrimas corren por sus mejillas. Mis padres se acercan a ella y la abrazan. Mientras que la ceremonia contenía. Puedo ver como el ataúd con mi cuerpo, es introducido a la tierra, desapareciendo ya de la vista de quienes presencian aquella ceremonia. Todos se marchan entre silencio y sollozos. Solo Kaoru se queda ahí, parada, quieta, mirando el montón de tierra que la había separado de mi.

Hasta pronto mi amor- susurra ella antes de retirarse junto con su dolor.

La sigo, sus palabras no me convencen, pero siento un brazo que me sostiene. Lo observo a el- suéltame no entiendes que debo ir con ella?

Aun tienes mucho que aprender- battousai me decía con su usual voz

No me importa que es lo que debo aprender, no te das cuenta que puede cometer una locura..acaso no la escuchaste?- mi desesperación se notaba, pero me quede en seco cuando vi la cara triste de Battousai, mirando el camino por el cual Kaoru se había marchado.

Yo no dejare que le pase nada- me dijo el volviendo a su semblante frió

Acaso también la amas?- pregunte.

Mas de lo que ame en mi vida- me respondió, note su sinceridad.- y Tomoe?

A ella también la ame, como también lo has hecho tu.

Pero Battousai había desaparecido cuando Kaoru apareció en mi vida.

Yo nunca me fui, recuerda que somos uno, y siempre estuve presente quieras o no admitirlo. Y también me enamore de ella como lo hice de Tomoe.

Y entonces dejas que ella se valla y cometa una locura?- pregunte molesto, quería ir con ella..

Ya te dije que ella no hará nada...no por ahora- respondió el

Por ahora?

Eso lo tendrás que evitar tu, pero antes debes seguirme.

Entonces si la amas..tanto para dejarla conmigo.

Ella nunca amo al acecino, ni al vagabundo, sino que ella amo siempre al hombre completo. A kenshin Himura, sin importarle su pasado...

Y los dos somos parte de el, de Kenshin Himura..yo el acecino y tu el Vagabundo.

Entiendo, ambos somos el mismo.

Por eso estas aquí, debes enfrentar lo que no has hecho durante siglos.

Enfrentarte a ti-susurro, aunque el me escucho bien y por primera vez el sonríe.

Exactamente Himura, pero aun no es el momento para enfrentarte a mi.

OOOO---OOOOOO-o-oooo

Los días pasaron y yo aun sigo con mi compañero recorriendo la ciudad, aprendo muchas cosas de el lo admito su compañía ahora es agradable.

Observamos a todas las personas. Conocidas o no. Aprendí muchas cosas de ellos, vi cosas que nunca las vería y ahora ase que debo prestar mas atención a mis sentidos, lentamente mis verdaderas capacidades comenzaron a reaparecer, ahora cada vez estaba volviendo a ser aquel Kenshin Himura de antes, no cuando era el vagabundo que estaba volviéndose débil por cada batalla..aquel que su cuerpo otra mas no soportaría, pero que igual la daría..por proteger a quienes quiere. Ahora estaba despertando mis capacidades como Battousai, volvía a ser aquel hombre calculador de siglos atrás, pero aun con la ideología de no matar.

Era como si el Verdadero kenshin Himura estaba renaciendo por así decirlo y en mi. Y battousai lo notaba.

Fue enormemente doloroso ver a mis padres cuanto sufrían, aunque cada día trataban de sentirse mejor, era un dolor que siempre tendrían, como el de la perdida de mi hermana...ahora entiendo que ellos también sufrían como yo, creo que peor.

Estaba viendo como sano empezaba a Madurar junto a Megumi, cada día ellos dos me sorprendían. Incluso Aoshi, el famoso témpano había sido derretido lentamente por la dulce Misao..que durante años intento ablandarlo, pero en esta ultima semana había logrado lo que no había podido en años. Incluso no había podido lograr en la era meiji....que el le sonriera.

Pero mi bella flor, estaba cada día peor. Ya no tenia aquel brillo especial en su rostro..ya no se arreglaba como antes y casi hablaba con sus amigos. Incluso a Battousai le dolía verla así, se le notaba, como a mi.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO

Esta tarde falto a clases y me preocupa; le exigí a Battousai el poder ir y el asintió, pero no me acompaño; se dio cuenta de que era algo que debía hacer solo..pero yo no sabia que, no sabia a lo que me iba a enfrentar, pero el si..solamente me dijo que me apurara y eso me asustaba...tenia un horrible presentimiento.

Y cuando llegue ahí la encontré, sentada en el viejo piano que desde pequeños tocábamos juntos, aquel que mi madre nos enseño a tocar. Y note que ella tocaba finamente las teclas, dejando escuchar una canción..que ambos tocábamos juntos.

Note como ella no tocaba las partes que me tocaban a mi; su rostro observaba las teclas en mi parte rogando que yo apareciera y tocara junto a ella. Me senté a su lado y ella se toco el brazo para darse calor, justo en donde yo estaba cerca..sentía frió. Pero seguía tocando..nuestra canción.._Always._ me acerque al teclado y con mi mano acaricie una tecla, sabiendo que solo lo traspasaría, como en las tantas veces que intente tocarla y no pude. Pero para mi sorpresa la tecla sonó, después otra y otra..y así sin darme cuenta seguía la canción junto a ella.

Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y dejo de tocar..y miro hacia donde yo estaba sentado- Kenshin?- susurro mientras yo sentía que me moría nuevamente...no me podía escuchar, pero si yo tocaba el piano ella sabría que estaba ahí. Así que seguí tocando, ella miraba como las teclas se presionaban solas..y se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí..y comenzó a seguirme mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Será un cruel sueño?- pregunta al aire.- acaso estaré soñando que estas a mi lado? Y cuando me despierte me encuentre en la realidad que estas muerto?- las lagrimas de ella fluyen libremente. Se marea y cae desmayada.

Me asusto, que le ocurría? Porque ese desmayo tan repentino?? Y es cuando lo veo..veo que cae de su bolsillo un frasco de sedantes...Vacíos....mi pequeña que acabas de hacer??

Comienzo a llorar, ruego porque aparezca alguien.

Kenshin?- susurra mientras abre levemente los ojos y sonríe- estas aquí mi amor!- me sorprendo acaso ella me esta viendo?- me viniste a buscar?- me dice mientras coloca su mano en mi rostro..siento el calor de su piel haciendo contacto con mi mejilla y cierro los ojos.

No koishi..tu no te puedes ir debes vivir la vida y disfrutarla- le digo mientras comienzo a llorar.

Es que si ti no merece ser vivida- me dice ella, mas débil que antes.

El volverá- siento la voz de Battousai por detrás de mi- tu solo vive.

Kaoru cierra los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, justo aparece sanozuke y la encuentra desmayada y la lleva al hospital. Ambos los seguimos...Battousai estaba con una calma que me hacia rabiar..Cómo podía estar así? _El volverá_...que se refirió con eso?

Ella vivirá Himura- me dice el, haciendo que nos marcháramos del hospital.

Pero yo quiero quedarme...ella me vio! Quiero estar con ella- le respondo furioso.

Ya tendrás tu oportunidad.

Como dices? Si estoy muerto!!- me mira fijamente y desenvaina su espada.

Es hora a que te enfrentes a mi.

Estas loco? Kaoru esta internada y tu quieres una pelea?

Es hora de que enfrentes realmente tu pasado sino no podrás estar con ella....ese es el motivo de tu muerte!

Desenvaina tu espada Himura..si quieres volver junto a ella.

OOOOOoooooOOOO

al fin lo entiendo, todas mis dudas se habían ido..yo debía enfrentarte, enfrentarnos mutuamente.....

así que decidí ponerme en posición Batu (no me acuerdo como se escribe) y en un segundo la guerra de fierros comenzó. Sus golpes eran perfectos pero mi facilidad para esquivarlos también lo era, este tiempo aquí me había ayudado a despertar mis verdaderas habilidades, siendo los dos del mismo nivel..pero el luchaba para volver y yo también.

Pero a mi me acompañaba el vagabundo...el que dejo de vagar por aquella chica que le robo el corazón con su primer sonrisa. Y el quería regresar como Battousai y yo como kenshin Himura.

El choque de nuestras espadas era constante, Tomoe estaba presente en aquella lucha, como también estaban todos mis amigos, los queme acompañaron el la era meiji..también estaba Kaoru.....dándome ánimos para volver a su lado.

Battousai realizo el **_Ryu tsui sen, _pero antes de golpearme con la caída, yo lo pare con el filo de mi espada y lo golpeé en las costillas con la funda. Por primera vez logre ver una mueca de dolor por su parte...estaba lográndolo, el apoyo de todos estaba de mi parte.**

Así que decidí usar una técnica de Kenshin Himura..una que Battousai nunca uso..._** Sou ryu sen.** Pero antes de poder hacer el Segundo contacto el gira esquivando el golpe y realiza un corte en mi brazo. Kaoru grita..al verme sangrar pero no me rendiré...no lo haré, volveré por ella y por todos los que quiero...no me dejare vencer!!_

_Battousaii!!!!!_

Lo sorprendí, había logrado sacarlo de su concentración, entonces decidí realizar otra técnica mas.**_ Kuzu ryu sen_. No tuvo oportunidad de librarse ya que lo había logrado sacar su concentración y no pudo evitar los golpes en su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo, pero levantándose inmediatamente.**

**Me observo furioso- ya es hora de el ultimo golpe- lo entendí bien. Yo también daría ese mismo golpe.**

**Era la hora de amakakeru de battousai contra el amakakeru de Himura.**

**Todo estaba en silencio y nosotros en posición de combate...nos mirábamos a los ojos, el ámbar se mezclaba con el violeta. En una milésima de segundo nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse..desapareciendo de la vista de los demás. La rapidez que necesitaba este ataque era la misma que la que teníamos ambos, así que cualquiera de los dos podía ganar.**

**Finalmente el golpe termino....ambos estábamos a diferentes extremos, quietos, en posición, respirando débilmente...hasta que finalmente uno de nosotros callo al duelo rendido.**

**_Battousai había sido vencido._**

**OOOOOooooOOOOOOoo**

**Hacia ya una semana que Kaoru había salido del hospital, ya se encontraba mucho mejor aunque aun seguía triste por a muerte de Kenshin, al final todo aquello le había parecido tan solo un sueño.**

**Ahora se encontraba en el lago, parada sola en el viejo muelle, observando a los pájaros jugar e el agua. Con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios y unas lagrimas rodeando sus mejillas. Su vestido blanco se movía al compás del viento, junto con su cabello.**

**Llevaba en sus manos una gargantilla, una muy conocida para ella..y la estaba observando con mucho cariño.**

**Entre los árboles un hombre vestido de camisa blanca y pantalón negro, caminaba rumbo a aquel muelle, llevando consigo un jazmín blanco y una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**Kaoru sintió algo extraño en su pecho y se giro mirando rumbo a los árboles y fue cuando lo vio _que no sea otro cruel sueño.._rogó mientras comenzaba a sentir nuevamente sus lagrimas.**

**Finalmente el quedo frente a ella, sus ojos violetas demostraban su plena felicidad y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa..**

**Que no sea un sueño por favor- susurro ella. El la observo y la tomo por la cintura, atrayendo sus labios a los de el..otorgándole un beso apasionado y deseado desde ya no se cuanto tiempo.**

**Ahí ella lo entendió...el había regresado, estaba vivo...y ahora estarían juntos.**

**El se separo de ella- te dije que volvería- y volvió a besarla.**

**_Aquí estoy contigo mi amor.....yo, Kenshin Himura..._**

**_El del pasado, presente y el futuro...._**

**_Porque finalmente acepte que Battousai sigue siendo parte de el vagabundo_**

**_Y que si falta alguna de esas partes...no seria un hombre completo._**

**Fin.**

**Notas de Dark Shadow: **hola!! Volví con este ONE shot...la verdad es que hacia mucho que no escribía pero un día se me ocurrió esta idea. Espero que les haya gustado! Y especialmente la pelea entre Ken y Battousai, porque no soy buena haciendo peleas jeeee

Porfis envíenme sus comentarios!!

Ja ne

**_Ryu tsui sen (Martillo de Dragon):_** es una tecnica sencilla, consiste en saltar y golpear al enemigo antes de caer y volver a tocar tierra firme.

_**Sou ryu sen (Doble Dragon):**_ es una tecnica exclusiva de Kenshin, tambien llamada Nidan Battojutsu. Battojutsu es la habilidad para desenvainar la espada. El battojutsu con una Sakabatou es más lento de lo normal, por lo que le das oportunidad al adversario para atacar. Tras el primer ataque, el segundo se hace con la funda de la espada. Esta es la tecnica que Kenshin utilizo con Jine.

**_Kuzu ryu sen (Dragon de Nueve Cabezas)_**: es una tecnica muy veloz, capaz de golpear los 9 puntos vitales del adversario usandovarias tecnicas a la vez. Es tan rapida que es imposible detenerla. Fue creada para probar el poder de la tecnica de sucesion, el Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki.

**_Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki (El Destello del Dragon Volador):_** es la tecnica de sucesion de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, y la más poderosa. Es la única capaz de vencer al Kuzuryusen, al atacar al enemigo antes que comience su ataque. Se necesita tanta rapidez con la espada como control sobre el cuerpo y la mente. El primer movimiento crea el vacio, atrapando al enemigo y privandole de movimiento. Es una tecnica tan poderosa que el alumno que la domina mata a su maestro sin querer, tan solo Kenshin, con su nueva sakabato, dejo con vida a su maestro


End file.
